


The Insanity Analysis

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Prompt Fill, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo has plans for Poe Dameron.





	The Insanity Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: MidgardianNerd requested the following:
> 
> “What about Poe and Kylo facing each other in this Red Forest scene?”
> 
> Did not expect it to go multichapter, but there you go.

He’s nothing like the Ben Solo who left him on Yavin.

Whatever’s happened to him, it’s almost like it’s consumed him, swallowed him up and spat him up with the same face, but a different personality altogether. He moves like Ben does; Poe can recognize the same grace, the same precise moves, almost like a dancer, but it’s like he’s a living puppet for some invisible puppetmaster, a vessel for some sort of evil spirit. 

The first time that Poe learned that Ben and Kylo were one and the same, he kept it together on Crait. He only broke down in the  _Falcon,_ screaming at Leia, throwing all sorts of accusations that were probably unwarranted.

Probably.

Kylo stops in the midst of killing another soldier, pauses. He’s stiff, still, so still that for a moment, lurking behind the trees, Poe swears that he’s actually shaking.

He no doubt senses Poe. How can he not, really? Poe almost wants to be seen, to take that shot at Kylo. At the same time, it’s hard. It was easier when the bastard, the traitor, was wearing that mask.

Now that he’s wearing Ben’s face, Poe finds it so much harder to shoot. The blaster’s shaking in his hand, and it would be easy to pull the trigger, wouldn’t it? Put an end to all of it.

Make him pay for everything he put Poe through.

If only he didn’t still love him. Ben Solo, that is. 

If only he wasn’t looking for a boy who no longer existed.

If only...if only he wasn’t, simply, that stupid.

”You can’t hide forever,” Kylo says, almost casually. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Poe’s voice is tight. The blaster might fall from his hands the way it’s shaking. 

“You don’t have the stomach to shoot, do you?” Kylo sneers. “Nice to know that General Organa’s successor is a little coward.”

Okay, if Kylo Ren wants a blaster bolt to the gut, he’s got one. 

Poe fires. Kylo bats away the blaster bolt like it’s nothing. No problem. Poe came prepared. Even as he throws the sonic grenade at Kylo, though, Kylo freezes it in midair, then freezes Poe in place.

That, Poe thinks, was a bad move.

Kylo walks towards him.

”Ben Solo doesn’t exist,” he says. “He’s gone. Even his own mother would agree, I think.” A pause. “You shouldn’t have come out here.”

Poe wishes that he could retort. He feels, effectively, frozen.

”Don’t worry,” Kylo says. “I’m not about to torture you. It gave me no pleasure then and it gives me no pleasure now. I have...different plans in mind.” 

He waves his hand, and in that moment, Poe’s world goes black.


End file.
